Link VS King Arthur/Rap Meanings
'King Arthur:' Look here! We got Peter Pan throwing valuable pots, (King Arthur begins this fight by calling Link, Peter Pan due to the similarities of their looks and being companions with fairies. In The Legend of Zelda, Link can throw pots to find rupees.) This boy is gonna get chopped up if he gets into Camelot. (Camelot is the place where King Arthur moves and if Link enters there, he's gonna get chopped off as in Medieval Times, a common death would be having to be executed.) Trust me, your whole family left you abandoned, (In most Zelda games, Link's relatives are nowhere to be scene. When they are in the game they usually die in the beginning of the game abandoning Link.) cause these raps will just be as dark as Ganon. (King Arthur compares his raps to Ganon, the main antagonist of the series. Ganon is a dark wizard.) I'm already given a theory that I just might be real, (Some historians have theories that King Arthur may have actually existed.) While my theory is to you just might reveal... (King Arthur has also developed a theory but on Link that....) That no matter what you will always be friendzoned, (....Zelda, The Princess of the series, will never Link as a love interest. As in the games Link constantly saves her life but all she does is thank him.) While Zelda will just pull the sword out of my stone. (Because that Zelda will never love Link she will be into Arthur instead. The Sword in the Stone is a famous tale of how Arthur became king being that he pulled the sword out of the stone. In this context tho Zelda would pull "the sword" or in other terms give Arthur a handjob.) 'Link:' Well excuse me Arthur! But if your able... (In the Zelda cartoon series, Link's catchphrase is "Well Excuuuuussseee me Princess!". Link is displeased with Arthur's verse so he asks that Arthur....) Go back to your geeks at the round table. (The Round Table is where King Arthur and his Knights usually are. Link says that he should go back to them.) You hang with a wizard who wants to touch your wand, (When Arthur was a boy, he was living with Merlin, an old wizard. Link is assuming that Merlin wants to "touch his wand" or molest Arthur.) While i'll summon a genie and wish you to be gone. (In Link's Awakening, Link goes up and summons a genie. Link says he will do that again but wish that Arthur was gone.) I've heard your stories and trust me, they are so lame, (There are many tales of King Arthur but Link calls his tales lame.) Whats worse then your raps is your video game! (King Arthur has a lot of video games but a lot of them reach poor reviews unlike Link's. Link is calling his games worse then his raps.) I'll leave you wounded, like my name was Mordred, (Mordred was a traitor of Arthur and fought him at The Battle of Camlann. While Arthur won, he was severely wounded by Mordred. Link will do the same by leaving Arthur helpless from Link's raps.) Got 3 more swords for me with a selection of blue, purple, and red! (In Four Swords Adventure, There are 4 links including regular Link with a Red, Purple, and Blue versions of him. Link is saying he will get those other links and destroy him.) 'King Arthur:' ahhh, is someone mad about CDI? (Nintendo gave Phillips the rights to make games about Mario and Zelda for the Phillips CD-I. The games ended up being Hotel Mario, Link: The Faces of Evil, Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, and Zelda's Advenutre. The games ended up being known as some of the worst Zelda and Mario games. King Arthur is thinking that Link is still mad about those CDI games.) Cause you can Squadala all you want, cause you run out of lives! (Continuing on with the Zelda CDI games, they contained some cutscenes that are using used in YTPs (YouTube Poop). One of these quotes is "Squadala We're Off!" told by Gwonam. Arthur is saying Link can Squadala or blabber all he wants but he ran out of lives.) Cause your rapping is confusing, just like your timeline, (When Nintendo released the official Zelda timeline, many fans found it confusing as one of them leads to if Link dies in the game. Arthur is comparing Link's raps to the timeline.) So go play your Ocarina, cause this battle is mine. (The Ocarina is an instrument that Link uses. Arthur tells Link to go back to playing that as Arthur is the winner of this battle.) 'Link:' HYAH! Your a fake! Your just a big fail! (Link doesn't talk except when he is attacking such as "HYAH!". Link Attacks Arthur and calls him a fraud and a failure in life.) Even with your group, you can't even find The Holy Grail! (Link references the movie, Monty Python and The Holy Grail. Where Arthur and The Knights go on searching for The Holy Grail. But in the end they end up never finding it.) You should have brought help, cause its dangerous to go alone... (In the NES game, The Legend of Zelda, the game begins with the famous quote "It's dangerous to go alone! Take This!". Link is saying Arthur should've brought back up cause Link is dangerous to rap against.) Because you just been super smashed, this king's been dethroned! (Link is in the game series, Super Smash Brothers. Being dethroned means that a King has been overuled. So not only did Link dominate Arthur in this battle but he has overuled him in it.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Link VS King Arthur